


A long time

by stcrkfqm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Morgan Stark, Bisexual Starks, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, In love with a woman, Love Confessions, Mom!Pepper, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark is in love, Morgan Stark misses her dad, Morgan Stark needs advice, Morgan Stark needs some love life advice, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Pepper Potts, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts misses her husband, Pepper potts is a good mom, Post-Avengers Endgame, Post-Endgame, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Remembering Tony Stark, Takes place 20 years after Endgame, Years Later, Young adult Morgan Stark, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrkfqm/pseuds/stcrkfqm
Summary: Morgan thinks she might be in love so she goes to her mother with questions about her mom and dads love and how she knew he was the one. Just a bunch of I miss Tony Stark angst and Morgan Stark being head over heels in love with a woman called Ada.
Relationships: Morgan Stark/OC, Morgan Stark/Original Character, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	A long time

**Author's Note:**

> This takes inspiration from the shooting episode of Greys anatomy when Meredith is talking to April while Derek is being operated on. I thought her words were perfect for this pic ((: enjoy

Morgan took a seat next to her mother on the old bench that looked out on the lake. The lake on the back of her childhood home, the lack that her dad taught her to swim in, the lake that froze over in winter and became a huge ice skating rink. It was also the lake that held so many memories of her father at its centre, she loved it because it was so explicitly _his_. She remembers him always looking out onto the lake for answers whenever he was confused or angry or sad and over time it became her safe place, her very own solace in the storm.

“I think I’m in love with her mom,” Morgan sighed and looked at the skewed reflection of the trees on the waters surface. “She drives me crazy and she makes it impossible for me to feel normal, I just have no idea when she’s around me.” She looked back at her mothers face and noticed the smile upon her lips, the smile that moms have when they know something no one else does.

Pepper observed her daughters facial expression and tapped her perfectly manicured fingers against the bench’s aged wood.

“You’ll know. It might take awhile but after some time you’ll look back and just know. It’ll hit you like a slap to the face and its not always pretty but its always worth it.” Upon hearing this Morgan smiled and a blush creeped up the fair skin of her neck, the only sound being the trees dancing and the water swirling.

“How did you know, with dad? Did it take long to figure out?” Morgan’s curious streak about her father never once died, in all the years after his death she was still determined to learn about him and keep his image and legacy alive within herself. Pepper laughed lightly and reminisced on the early days, the uncertainty, the sitting in bed and telling herself **I am not in love with Tony Stark.**

“It took me a long time to find him, the real him and even then it took me a long time to even know that I wanted him. To be married, to be his wife, to have his kids. It came in almost waves and stages but I always knew in the end and he made every moment worth all the fear and confusion.” Her eyes glassed over as she spoke, the memory of her late husband so alive in her heart and soul and mind.

It was a known fact that if love was enough to keep him alive Tony Stark would still be dancing through life with an almost negligent streak. He was a man who knew what it was like to hang onto life with the skin of his teeth, he had been so close to death his middle name should have been Thanatos.

Morgan had never been in love but she sure knew a lot about it. She remembers being 5 and seeing her parents look at each other like they would run in a burning building for each other, well some of the actual things they did weren’t far off at all. Morgans expectations of love weren’t based off of princes and princesses in Disney films, they weren’t based off of Hollywoods celeb couple of the week. Her expectations were based off of watching her parents be so utterly consumed in love for each other and herself.

“If I am in love with her, I want to love her how dad loved you. I want her to be the centre of my universe like you were to dad. How do I do that?” Morgan put her head on her mothers shoulder and allowed her mind to wonder to the woman she’s probably in love with: Ada.

“Normally I would tell you to make sure she’s the top of your priorities and all that but the one real piece of advice I can give to you is to accept that mistakes are gonna happen and as-long as you don’t ignore the mistakes and you work to fix them, everything will be just fine. And I think your father would say the same thing.” Pepper wrapped her arm around Morgan’s shoulder and kissed her head. Tony may not be alive but Pepper still sees every ounce of him within Morgan.

“I miss him.” Morgan admits in a frail whisper as a single tear runs down her cheek.

“I know.” Is all her mother replies as they both let everything go and stare out at the lake together.

Tony Stark may not be around to love Pepper Potts like he used to but Morgans Stark is around to love Ada just as he loved her mother.


End file.
